


[podfic] In our finest year

by growlery



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Gen, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Telepathy, discussion of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There’s a note from Patrick that says 'William can sometimes be a handful. Don’t let him get to you.' Jon isn’t quite sure how to take that, but he thinks he appreciates the warning.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] In our finest year

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In our finest year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195756) by [AirgiodSLV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV). 



> Cover art created by reena_jenkins, beta'd by knight_tracer and fire_juggler. Music is from Bend Your Arms to Look Like Wings by Funeral for a Friend. Podfic includes reader's notes and bloopers.

  
[podfic at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?lgx3tu2aomtmnze)  
mp3 / 3:01:53 / 166MB  
  
[podbook at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?n7op5je3sss0h2o)  
m4b / 3:01:53 / 87MB  
  
[podfic big bang post](http://podficbigbang.dreamwidth.org/33616.html)


End file.
